mobafandomcom-20200223-history
Item
The inventory, the shop. Also accessible in middle of match. The purchases can be preset and named to be switched into and out if necessary. Outside of a game, equip obviously cannot be purchased, so only equiping presets are possible. Settings Left There is a simplified and detailed mode. Various types of equip are listed. Center Thumbnails of the equip are shown and categorized by level. By default, the equip are shown from high to low level. The detailed mode shows more info at first glance such as name and gold. Right By default, the right sidebar is empty. When a piece of equip is selected, it is populated with information such as name, stat enhancements, effects, price, and materials for synthesis. Bottom An example shikigami is shown, their three presets are brought up with editin, recommendations, and reset enabled. Any of the 6 equip can be removed and switched out for something selected in the center. Weapon Advanced * ??tou: Onimaru * Tenzetsu: Outenta * Metsutou: Juzumaru * Thunder of Takama * Amenokar * Wailing Winds * Mist of Amenosagume * Chidori Dual Crescents * Dreamless Heart * Shinrabanshou * Amaterasu: Murakumo no Tsurugi * Meitou: Mikazuki * Kiren???: Tsurumaru * God Bones * Layered Colour: Great Demon Devouring Pill * Raksha King's Ancient Hammer * Eye of Yamata no Orochi Intermediate * Murasame * Scarlet Red Katar * Walking Dragon Cannon * Genji Long Bow * Hundred Feather Bow * Chibiki Blade * Hammer of Yomi * Dark Kama * Cursed Fragmented Blade * Demon Severing Naginata * Demon Devouring Pill * Otome Blade * Shadow Tainting Chakram Novice * Shuriken * Tachi * Katar Gone * Gold Crasher * Naginata * Blood-patterned Kama * Fuuma Double Blade * White Flame Crasher * Meitou: Doujikiri Instruments Advanced * Shichimentennyo * Mantra Secret Sutra * Providence of Izana * Amanuma Moongazing * Stamp of Izumo * Yamabuki Flower Cinders * Taiin: Taikyoku * Star Sky of the Dark Night * Rintou: Chiyo * Ancient Zither: Moment * Youkin: Visible Wind * Ame no Ohabari Intermediate * Ningyo Soul Crystal * Soul Setting Amulet * Naraka Dark Staff * Yata Crow Tail Feather * Anecdotal Scroll * Fan of Sanka * Senzuru Zither * Fox Shadow Qing Saber * Seimei Seal Novice * Onmyou Talisman * Azure Jade Pendant * Fragmented Pages Gone * Compass of All Creation * Tear of the Ningyo Defense Advanced * Armour of Sesshouseki * Bishamon Taiko * Soulbinding Sleeve Claw * Tsukuyomi's Esteemed Garb * Penghou Great Plate * Gold Bushin Great Plate * Wings of the Nine Heavens * Luxuriant Scarlet Robe * Divine Light of Sanzu * Udakacandra Nirnimitta * Soul-segregating Yata no Kagami Intermediate * Mystic Silk Umbrella * Doumaru Armour * Demonic Silver Armlet * Kinshi Armlet * Windsnake Mask * Ninja Equipment Kote * Phoenix Spirit Hagoromo Novice * Coral Pill * Bronze Armour Plate * Yamabushi Cloth Robe * Wanderer's Nonraa Gone * Dark Samurai Chestplate * Oomikami Crown * Haunted Light Armour Hunting Gear Advanced * Unnamed Spear * Enou Warblade * Mikami Spear * Sura Spear Intermediate * Dragon-slaying Gold Blade Novice * Hunting Machete Gone * Tempered Machete * Tonbokiri * Ningen Mukotsu Footwear Intermediate Novice Assist Advanced Intermediate Novice Category:Interface Category:Battle system Category:Prepare